Training
by Firefang05
Summary: My one-shot idea based on my own MI-HIGH fan fiction. I think its rather cute so, tell me what you think XD. Rated T because in paranoid.


Ok,** this is a one shot based on my own mi-high fan fiction. it may be in it but I just had to write it now. The fanfic is called KORPS made monsters. reading that will help you understand.**

**MI-HIGH TRAINING ZONE.**

Kyra lunged at Nex yet again, although they had received orders for MI-9 to do some extra 'special' training, she was finding it rather fun. She swung her paw once more, retracted her claws so that she wouldn't hurt her sparring partner, but still delivered a few hits that would defiantly bruise. "Sure you still want to fight me Nex?" she barked, pushing the omega onto his back. Playfully snapping at his muzzle.

"You think I will be beaten by a girl?" His jaws widened, pretending to fight back. She was towering over him, apart from being taller as a wolf, because she had pinned him, rather successfully to the ground. Her front paws either side of his head, snarling down at him. Nex smiled slyly in a Wolfe way. He was trying his best to push her off , his front paws shoving against her chest in a feeble attempt to beat his alpha.

"Give up?" Kyra asks.

Nex almost laughs as she slowly sits back, back straight and her paws in front of her. Grinning at him face and crystal grey eyes framed by thick chocolate like fur. She tilts her head to the side questioningly, waiting for him to roll off from laying on his back. "why would I give up, we have been ordered to do this training right?" Leaping right at her, ready for yet another brawl.

**MI-HIGH MAIN ROOM.**

Tom and Aneisha, although trusting the two new agents, had made it there 'duty' too keep an eye on them, well, its was just Aneisha's excuse to spy on them, she knew something was up. What ever it was, she thought it would be funny to bust them, and it felt the slightest bit familiar, like Dan and Zoe, but without the obviousness. She didn't want to boast, but she was the only one to notice, Tom only knew because she had told him. He never noticed stuff like that, but when he did, well everyone knew how much he bugged Dan now, after finally understanding about him and Zoe.

"Hey, Tom. You still got that potion-ish thingy?" she asked, pulling his gaze away from the surveillance screen. The tech spy stares at her, as if not believing she just said what she did.

"Its a chemical block, stops any reaction or alteration from happening. Or reverses it. In other words, its totally awesome." Tom said jokingly, digging out the vile labelled W.B he thought he named it pretty well, wolf's bane, considering the creatures it was designed for. "Second question, why?" He said, narrowing his eyebrows at her.

Snatching the test-tube out to the techies hands she stood and walked over to the air vent. "Let's have some fun, play a little prank on our new friends." she said "After all, we never got a chance to get Dan and Zoe together." Removing the gate like object that confined the ventilation system, a spies best friend. She flicked the lid off from the vile, blocking the mouth of the tube with her thumb, not allowing the gas to escape into the air, it was untested on humans. Aneisha didn't know much about science but she knew she had to careful with geeky stuff like that. Its wasn't her domain, it was Tom's. "I think we deserve to at least try with these two, it will be fun." Tom looked at her a little unsure. Like a lost child. "Your not scared of the wolves are you Tom, not as well as being scared of the dark?" Tom scoffed, a little taken back. Aneisha laughed again, placing the cover of the ventilation shaft onto the floor.

"You want any help with that?" A familiar voice rung out behind them, thank god it wasn't Dan, he wouldn't help, instead Keri stood there, watching Aneisha as if she was trying to figure out what she was doing. Aneisha just continued, as Tom handed her a fan and told Keri to watch the screen, the one that was showing them the training room, where Kyra and Nex where still fighting as wolves. Aneisha worked away as Keri sat down to watch. The only animals she had watched before where opossums, this was far more exiting, and unusual.

"Hey Tom?" Keri asked "Who's who?" Tom looked at the screen in concentration, tracing each movement with his eyes. "Well, if I was going by average predatory standards, I would say the one pinning the other down was Nex, but with these two, I wouldn't be so sure." Tom laughed pulling a biscuit from his 'not so secret' stash.

**MI-HIGH TRAINING ZONE.**

"Give up yet Nex?" Kyra asked, nudging his cheek with her nose, telling him to get up. The male just stared back at her. Watching his beautiful alpha. "Earth to Nex?" annoyed she nipped his ear, he still watched her amazing grey eyes. "Hey, stop staring." she barks, jumping back off him, allowing the male to find his feet.

"God, how are you so strong." Nex breathlessly spoke, as Kyra pinned him to the floor once more. Not allowing herself to look into his beautiful emerald green eyes for more than a few seconds. She beamed, in a wolfe way, teeth and all.

"It's not that I'm strong, you fight like a girl." Kyra snickers.

After hauling himself back to his feet for what felt like the millionth time, he growled at her, viciously. Rushing over he lightly gripped his teeth on her ruff, attempting to unbalance her, and pin her to the ground. "You are a girl." he huffed through his closed jaw. Kyra tumbled onto the floor, letting her Omega get this one victory.

"I might be a girl" Kyra said as he had her trapped, "But" she pushed paws against his chest, getting lost in his perfectly camouflaging fur. She attempted to force him back, but he put his whole weight into staying put. Kyra sly smiled to herself, at least now she could say it was just a fighting tactic.

**MI-HIGH MAIN ROOM-**

"Aneisha, what exactly are you doing?" Keri asked, passing her the fan she had asked for. All she knew so far was that that thing Aneisha was holding, was completely safe to humans, Tom had double checked that.

"Doing a bit of match making." she said, the training room, wasn't too far down the corridors. The chemical mist would reach it pretty easily. "Oh, and when I say, run as fast as you can to the training room. Your not going to want to miss this." Aneisha giggled, removing her thumb from its duty as lid of the vile. She pushed the fan so it was resting against the mouth of the vent. Flicking it on, and letting it rest wedged into the shaft. "Run?" Keri asked Aneisha but she was already half way there already, leaving Tom to watch its all unfold on the CCTV.

**MI-HIGH TRAINING ROOM-**

Kyra, stuck decided to go on with her plan. Hesitantly she licked his cheek, the wolf version of kissing it. Just as planned Nex jerked back, a little unsure, just enough from Kyra to be able to push him away.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Nex questioned, walking towards the now free Kyra slowly, with his head hung down a little. Kyra was blushing, she couldn't see if Nex was, and he wouldn't know she was, luckily the fur came with more than one use.

"What was what about?" Kyra asked innocently, as Nex came and sat down beside her.

"Did you just?" Nex panted, lost for words. He was probably whimpering, well to a human anyway. His heart was pounding, trying to smash through his ribs. he knew it meant nothing, it was just a fighting tactic...right?

"Yeah, I think I did..." she coughed. She was nervous, for one of the first times since leaving KORPS she was scared. "And I don't regret it." She shuffled her paws unconsciously

* * *

Keri and Aneisha where watching, clueless about anything either of the werewolves where saying. Aneisha was practically giddy with excitement. Overtaking Keri's usual bubbliness. Her grin reaching from ear to ear.

The slight hint of chemicals could be smelt, and they had no doubt Kyra and Nex could sense it too. Keri, finally, understood what Aneisha was trying to do, and couldn't wait.

* * *

Kyra felt funny, it wasn't the fact that her heart was in her throat, or that she had just half admitted that she liked her best friend. But it was something else, a strange smell on the air. One breath made her head feel like she was under water. She turned to Nex, taking another deep breath, eyes closed. And lent in, not wanting to keep anything a secret anymore. A chilling draft swept through the room, Kyra through she might look stupid, trying to kiss him while she just looked at her like an idiot. Depressed she moved her hands uncomfortably, just about to open her eyes and run, unable to laugh about it.

Nex's lips crashed onto hers. Mind feeling foggy, wondering why she was no longer a wolf. She smiled against his lips, making a small innocent sound of surprise. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had finally found her bravery. Her Omega.

* * *

Keri and Aneisha smiled happily to themselves, yeah they wouldn't know they were going to kiss, they had just hoped that they would. After all, every time Aneisha saw her pin him to the ground she thought they were about to, but how would she know, they where wolves, could they even kiss?

She giggled, giving Keri a thumbs up and smiling.

"How the hell did you get that to work?" Tom asked surprised, as the two girls walked back into the main room of HQ.

"I have a feeling it was gona happen with or without me." Aneisha laughed. "But boy is it going to be fun teasing them now we know, it seems we have a new Romeo and Juliette." she smiled handing to the vile she had clutched in her hands. Maybe she had done something to help get them together maybe not, but she was happy, and she was never going to let them forget.

* * *

**Ok, it makes no sense, but its my first oneshot, and it kept bugging me. Anyway, comment and tell me how bad it was XD**


End file.
